


Champion [Podfic]

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: Rumble sets Megatron's old poetry to a thumpin' beat. He claims what happens afterwards is not his fault...





	Champion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867291) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Affectionately known around our house as "Dance Party That Saves The Universe," in any other author's hands this premise would be silly.  
> However, this is astolat. And she writes goooood.  
> I'm giddy at the chance to share this podfic with you all. As with all podfics, this represents months of hard work. I'm ecstatically proud of how it turned out. Especially since I managed to incorporate and sync the song. So all thanks to Barns Courtney for the use of his great thumpin' music.

DOWNLOAD THE PODFIC HERE:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/dc3k8b160d3l3tp/CHAMPION.mp3/file  
(copy link and paste into browser)

AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LISTENING! YOU ARE THE REASON I MAKE THESE THINGS!

**Author's Note:**

> There's an existing playlist of great music for this song, available here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSvbztFueoq15TM5-_1dOfZA3RnzRBv-1
> 
> I'd like to humbly suggest an addition to it: "This Is Why We Fight" by The Decemberists  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLSOzcEQjiE
> 
> I love music, so if there's a song you think should also go with this story, please feel free to mention it in the comments!


End file.
